Dancing with Sara
by cowgirl.at.heart
Summary: Sara comes back from the hospital after a battle with cancer, and Nick is there to help her cope. NS


A tired and exhausted Sara Sidle flopped onto the couch. It had been 1 month since her cancer had gone into remission, and 1 week since she had been released from the hospital. Her hair had nearly all grown back, and her life was pretty much back to normal. But it had been hard. The chemotherapy and drugs had definitely taken a toll on her body. And she found herself even more emotional than before the cancer. But she didn't have to fight it alone. Nick Stokes had been there from the very start. He had driven her to the hospital countless times, and had kept her company on days when she just couldn't cope. He had been there for her through thick and thin.

The last of the guests had just left. All of her friends from the lab had come over for a "welcome back" party. It was fun, but she was glad it was over. It was hard to keep a smile on her face, when all she got from her friends was pity. That is, all except for Nick.

"Hey there party-gal!" Nick stood in front of her with a huge grin. Sara just shook her head. She let out a deep breath and put her head in her hands. "Aww come one Sar."

He grabbed her hands and pulled her off of the couch, pulling her into a hug. "I can't do this anymore Nicky. I can't."

"Sar it's alright."

"No it's not Nicky. Why can't people just see me as me? As a normal human being? Why all the pity? They treat me as if I'm incapable of doing anything!"

"They just care about you Sara. They're just concerned. They don't want to see you hurt."

"I don't know Nicky. I don't know." She shook her head, burying it into his sweater. "Oh and thanks!"

He looked at her surprised. "For what?"

"For everything Nick. For driving me to my appointments, the hospital visits, the flowers, the home visits, helping me with this party... and for this." She reached up and placed a soft hand on the side of his head. His hair was a lot shorter. When Sara first had started her chemotherapy sessions, Nick had come into work the next day with a shaved head. "You didn't have to shave all your hair off, just because mine was starting to fall out."

"I wanted to Sar." She looked up at him, with a sad smile on her face. "I really wanted to." He pulled her to him, and pointed the remote control at the CD player, before chucking it onto the couch, and wrapping his arms around her back.

A soft melody floated out of the speakers. "What are you doing Nicky?"

"You missed the police charity ball, while you were away." She looked up at him puzzled. He laughed. "We're dancing." She smiled up at him, and nestled her head against his chest. When the words started, Sara wasn't surprised that it was a country song, or that Nick was singing along. But what did surprise her was that it seemed that he was singing to her.

_Sara Beth is scared to death,_

_to hear what the doctor will say._

_She hasn't been well,_

_since the day that she fell,_

_and the bruise it just wont go away._

_So she sits and she waits with her mother and dad,_

_as she flips through an old magazine,_

_till the nurse with the smile,_

_comes to the door,_

_and she says 'won't you please come with me?'_

The two of them just drifted back and forth slowly, enjoying each other's warmth.

_Sara Beth is scared to death,_

_cause the doctors just told her the news._

_Between the red cells and white,_

_something's not right, _

Sara's eyes widened. She knew what the 'Sara' in the song was going through. Cancer. Nick leaned in and whispered the song in Sara's ear:

_But I'm gonna take care of you._

He pulled back and stroked her hair.

_Six chances in ten it won't come back again,_

_With the therapy we're gonna try._

_It's just been approved,_

_it's the strongest there is._

_And I think that we've caught it in time._

_Sara Beth closes her eyes,_

Nick spins her around, as they moved elegantly around the room.

_and she dreams she's dancing,_

_around and around without any cares,_

_and her very first love, is holding her close,_

_and the soft wind is blowing her hair._

_Sara Beth is scared to death,_

_as she sits holding her mom_

_Cause it would be a mistake for someone to take,_

_a girl with no hair to the prom._

_For just this morning right there on her pillow,_

_was the cruelest of any surprise._

_She cries as she gathers it all in her hands,_

_the truth that she just can't deny._

Sara looked up at his with teary eyes and pulled herself even closer to Nick. "Why this song Nicky?" She whispered through the tears. He rubbed her back, "shhhhh." Then he kept on singing.

_Sara Beth closes her eyes,_

_and she dreams she's dancing,_

_around and around without any cares,_

_and her very first love, was holding her close,_

_and the soft wind was blowing her hair._

_It's quarter to seven, that boys at the door._

_And her daddy ushers him in._

_And when he takes off his cap, they all start to cry,_

_cause this morning where his hair had been._

_Softly she touches just skin._

Nick pulled her closer, and continued to float with her around the room. He placed his cheek against hers, and continued to sing:

_And they go dancing,_

_around and around without any cares,_

_and her very first true love is holding her close._

Nick put his hand on her cheek, and wiped away her tears. He bent down, closing the distance between them.

_And for a moment, _closer...closer..._ she isn't _contact _scared._

The kiss was soft and beautiful. Passion was matched with even more passion, as the kiss started heating up. Sara licked his bottom lip softly, and Nick eagerly granted her access, as their tongues continued, the dance that their feet had stopped.

When the broke apart for air, beads of sweat lined the crease crossing Nick's forehead, and Sara was gulping in air. "Sara...I love you."

She smiled as tears of joy moisten her cheeks. "I love you too Nicky." He pulled her as close as he possible could, wrapping his muscular arms around her waist, as once again dance around Sara's living room.

_And they go dancing,_

_around and around without any care,_

_and her very first true love is holding her close._

_And for a moment, she isn't scared._


End file.
